


The King And His Peasant

by taz_beretta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Gerard Way, Butt Plugs, Chains, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Old Age, Smut, Spanking, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: Frank is looking for suitors while Gerard is a horny peasant that wants his attention





	The King And His Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it too!

In a kingdom, beyond tall mountains and snowy hills, miles away from civilization, a King by the name of Frank Iero lived in a grand Castle that could be seen from the villagers that lived just outside the gates and over the river. The King was not old in his time, having been only 10 years of age when he had been granted the position after his parents’ tragic death. That was 2 decades prior to date. His Castle was guarded by only the strongest of soldiers that were loyal to their King: in fact, they didn’t believe that they needed to guard anything as the King was already so brave having beheaded multiple dragons and beasts of the kingdom. It was rumored that he took their heads and hung them on his walls in a secret room where he would reminisce his victories. This secret room was not for any other eyes except for the King’s and the servants that worked in the castle abided by this rule until curiosity got the best of the newest servant.

Lindsey Ballato, she was just a poor peasant girl that needed money to survive the cold nights with her best friend, Gerard Way. They had both been orphaned at a young age: Lindsey’s mum had passed away while her father had died in the war only 3 full moons before while Gerard was kicked out of his house when his oh-so-holy father had caught him making love with a foreigner that just so happened to be a man. And ever since he was sent to the home at 16, they had stuck together. Unfortunately, once they had come of age they had been thrown out onto the dirt road and were forced to sleep on the streets with barely any way to eat or drink. 

It was a blessing when the King walked into the village with around four guards to escort him, saying that he needed ladies to work in the castles with a good enough amount of wage that would suffice for them both. Gerard was quite jealous because the King never asked for any men to go and entertain him, whether they were to be a jester or a butler. Not that he really wanted the wages but rather the attention from his glorious majesty. So, just in case it ever was to happen that the king suggested it, he practiced and performed in the centre of the village every fortnight when the sun was highest in the sky. 

He just wanted a chance to get the kings attention because he may or may not have fancied the man. He was so strong and handsome, what with his perfect face and those sparkling eyes. Gerard didn’t even care that he was shorter than him by only a head; the man seemed to just dominate everyone that so much as looked at him.

Lindsey and Gerard had agreed that she would go in and work to get her wage while he would sneak off to have his own good time(though Lindsey argued against it plenty) and then at least they would get a proper meal every second or third day and still be able to sleep in a bed of hay every night. And it was the truth, they felt like royalty with how much they were able to stuff their bellies and have a good nights rest in the warmth, the girl telling Gerard of the stories that happened within her time there. 

There was one specific night where they had bundled themselves up and held each other on the hay after they had eaten a chicken together, tired from the large consumption. Lindsey had a wide grin on her face as Gerard anticipated the story he was about to hear. 

“I was instructed to clean the Castles marble floors in the hallway where King Iero’s secret room is…” she bit her lip, giggling. Gerard’s eyes widened. He was excited to hear what happened and if she saw anything. Knowing Lindsey, she had probably snuck into the room. 

“I went into the room… but it was filled with the strangest of objects that I have ever set my eyes on.” 

Gerard’s heart jumped in his chest, “what? What did you see Lindsey? Did you see the kings trophies like the villagers have said are there?” 

To his disappointment, his best friend had shaken her head. No, there were no heads of dragons or beasts on the wall, nor were there any weapons that he had used to slay them. It was rather something that was for something other than such a battle. “There were whips made of leather, shackles, a bed, a table… I think it is a room where he tortures his enemies.” 

The King’s supposed secret room for his trophies was a secret room? That didn’t seem right. Especially since the only somewhat enemies were the thieves and murderers were amongst the villagers and they were either sent to the dungeons or trialed to hang. 

“Before I could look at anything else I had to leave as the King was near. I did, however, hear that he is having suitors travel here from other lands and that he needs a jester. I may or may not have suggested that you could be the jester…”

The was at least a full moon ago and Gerard was now on his way up to the Castle with Lindsey, his hands shaking as he listened to her ramble on. He was frightened as he was about to talk to the king face to face about what his job is to do as the jester and when he had to perform. It was apparently supposed to make the King look good in front of his suitors but Gerard didn’t think that any of that mattered as his majesty was already perfection. He managed to win over the boys heart without even looking at him, how on earth does any one else not? 

“- one of the suitors arrived yesterday, not of her name but she is beautiful. The King certainly had his eyes locked on hers when I was there. I tried to get his attention but he didn’t even seem to notice my presence, that is, until I threw a teapot on the floor.” 

Gerard gasped, “Lindsey! Why would you dare destroy something so fragile?” 

“Oh, hush, I was trying to help not destroy someone as fragile as you.” 

Before the boy could say another word, they had reached the gates of the Castle that seemed to be made of pure gold. Gerard stared in awe, wanting to touch it but stopped himself when he saw the soldiers on either side. They were adorned in metal that seemed too uncomfortable to be wearing, especially since the air was even colder. They looked at Lindsey with a smile, greeting her as she passed by but when there eyes shifted to Gerard, a scowl immediately replaced their features. 

“You, peasant boy, shall not enter,” the one soldier looked at him in disgust. Gerard felt his heart sink into his chest as he looked down on himself. His feet were bare and his pants were torn while his shirt seemed to be hanging from a thread. Besides that, he was full of dirt and looked absolutely terrible. 

“The King would certainly not allow such filth to enter his castle.” The other spat out, venomously.

The boy did not let these words get to him, letting his lips curl up: “is that why you are not in the castle?” 

Lindsey gasped, trying not to laugh as she grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him to the backdoor in the kitchen before he could get the chance to say more. His best friend gave him a scolding on the way but sighed in exasperation when she knew that there was no way he would actually listen. They entered the kitchen, Gerard’s stomach rumbling when the magnificent aromas wafted through the air. A lady was busy by the copper stove, preparing a broth for the dinner that was soon. 

“Jamia Nestor, what a pleasant surprise!” Lindsey greeted the cook with a smile on her face, gracing her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The lady returned the gesture with a big smile, “Lindsey, King Iero said you weren’t in yet and I was worried. What happen – oh! Who are you?” 

Jamia looked at the boy in curiosity that stood silently at the door. His best friend squealed, grabbing Gerard by his hand in order to introduce him. “Jamia, this is Gerard and he is going to be the jester for the King at dinner time.” 

They had all seemed to bond for a bit, even having some freshly baked bread with tea that had sugar in it. It was probably the most divine thing that Gerard had ever tasted before; both the bread and the tea. The bread was still hot and fresh, the crust all crispy while the inside was white and fluffy letting steam rise as he broke it open and began to eat it. The taste was not bland nor was it sweet but it was definitely addicting. Don’t get him started on the tea, let us just say he thought it tasted like an angel peed on his tongue. Gerard, Lindsey and Jamia spoke for some time, mostly about the food, forgetting about the time. It was only when his majesty had made his presence known that they all realized that it was almost dinner time.

“Miss Ballato, have you forgotten your place in this castle?” the voice boomed from behind them, Gerard’s heart speeding up when he recognized it as the King. 

He turned around, knees almost caving as he peered at the beauty in front of him. King Iero, the 4’8 man that ruled over the kingdom was not even 10 steps away from him, his red gown draped over him with the golden crown resting on his head. The man’s hair was close on shoulder length with slight stubble on his chin. God, Gerard just wanted to run his hands through his majesty’s almost hazel hair while staring deep into his honey eyes, moans escaping his lips as his hole was abused. But that was only a fantasy for the peasant when he noticed the scowl etched on the man’s features. 

“And you, Peasant?” 

Lindsey stepped forth, curtseying before she spoke. “This is the Jester I spoke of, your majesty.” 

He only let his eyes run over Gerard as he frowned at his appearance before turning to Lindsey: “Take him to his quarters. They are in the east wing, fifth room on the right.” The peasants eyes widened, the king turning to him. “I set out a jester outfit for him. Make sure he gets a good wash before he is in Duchess Lisa’s presence at dinner.” He let his eyes linger on the boy before sending the two off and scolding Jamia for something. 

The two walked up the stairs that led to the east wing, walking up all the stairs that were made of marble. Gerard marveled at the golden banisters, dragging his fingertips along them before he looked up and gasped at the crystal chandelier that hung at the very top of the roof. 

“Beautiful, is it not?” Lindsey smiled at her best friend once she saw his face filled with awe. It honestly took his breath away. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out before hearing the girl let out a laugh. “What is so funny?” 

She shook her head, “Just the fact that you are staying the night… and in the room right next to King Iero’s torture chamber.” Gerard stopped in his steps abruptly. 

Did the king want to torture him? Was he an enemy? No, that can’t be. Gerard is just a poor peasant that may want the king to make love to him… or just make him feel that warmth in his belly bursting hard. He couldn’t be anything but a poor innocent queer.

Lindsey let her hand rest on her best friends shoulder, almost as if to tell him to calm himself. “I do not think the king is going to do anything to you. There are a lot of suitors arriving today and most of the quarters have been used. If anything does happen though, I am in the first door you see as you enter the west wing.” 

With this concluded, the two carried on their journey up to the room where Gerard would be staying the night. He was quite excited, if he did say so himself. Not only would he be staying in a castle, but he would also be in a real bed with real blankets and eating proper meals. Lindsey and Gerard got to the top of the staircase, walking down the hallway and stopping in front of a big wooden door. The handle was round and golden with strange patterns that just made it seem too perfect to be true. As Lindsey turned the knob and opened the door slowly, Gerard held in his breath not knowing what to expect.

He almost let tears slip from his eyes in utter joy as he was greeted with more than what he could ever imagine. Right before him was a bed fit for a king that had mounds of blankets that covered it. There was a spandex suit that lay on the bed with a hat full of bells to accompany it. A few feet away – right by the windows that was basically the entire wall – was a bath with a full length mirror beside it. 

“Oh my, Lindsey…” he could not even finish his sentence as he started to take off his tattered clothing to take a well needed bath. The girl only laughed, closing the door and walking over to the tub where she turned the golden knobs. Gerard flinched when he saw water running from them, then moving closer to touch it. It was such a strange contraption that he had no clue how to work it. 

“All you have to do now is climb in.” Lindsey smiled, nodding at Gerard to do as she said. He toed the water before letting himself sink again, moaning at the feeling. His best friend laughed, grabbing three bottles and showing it to the boy. She held the pink one up first, “this is for your hair, you just squeeze a bit in your hand then rub it into your hair once it is wet.” When Gerard nodded his head, she moved onto the blue bottle. “Once you have washed your hair and rinsed it, put this in your hair as well – again, only pour a little bit into your hand the rub it in. With the purple one, pour it onto this cloth then make sure to clean your body and face with it.” 

Gerard smiled, nodding his head in understanding, laying back in the hot water that almost burnt off his skin, though he didn’t mind at all. Lindsey switched the water off and excused herself, leaving Gerard to sort himself out. He was glad that she did, taking in the cold porcelain as he dragged his fingers along the tub. He didn’t want to ever forget this moment, the moment he didn’t have to wash up in a lake or a small basin. He even reminisced in the scent of strawberry as he washed his hair, the blueberries then the strong sent of lavender as he washed the dirt off of his pale skin that was seemingly glowing. He stayed in the tub until the water was cold and the tips of his fingers wrinkled up, taking a towel that Lindsey had left for him to dry up. It was soft against his skin, almost like the softest cotton only meant for royalty. 

Once he was all dried up and dressed in the spandex suit with the jingling hat of bells on his head, he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself in curiosity. His skin seemed to contrast immensely with what he wore; pale skin like that of a vampire with tight black to compliment it along with his feminine curves. His dark hair stuck out of the hat, but only little strands sticking out. He almost looked like a girl, hell he might be mistaken as one if he did not have such a flat chest. 

While Gerard had been admiring himself, he did not hear the door opening with a trolley of soup being rolled in by Lindsey. 

“Would you look at that?” She spoke with a large smile, walking further in. “If you weren’t so in love with the King, I might have asked you to marry me.” Gerard smirked, walking over to his friend the bells jingling with each step. 

“Do you think the King would appreciate all my curves?” he spoke, digging into the food. 

“Why, of course he would! If I didn’t know any better, he would be fantasizing over you.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes, taking yet another spoonful of soup into his mouth, craving more of the divine flavors. It was unfortunate when Lindsey shook her head, wiping off his mouth and sending him to the dining hall to perform for the king and all of the ladies that tried to get married to him for the money and power. What incompetent fools, not loving King Iero for the kind hearted man he was!

As he entered the dining, all he saw was females dressed in fabulous gowns that must have cost fortunes, crown upon their heads with jewels falling from their skin as if to say ‘marry me, I have plenty to offer’. He cringed at all twenty of them, despising the way they looked so desperate for not only his riches but also his attention. What a shame that all his attention was on the woman right beside him, wearing a gown that seemed to make her look curvy yet pudgy around her waist. Her hair was golden and fell in curls over broad shoulders, blue eyes piercing into Gerard’s form as if he was not supposed to be present. He wasn’t going to lie, her glare as well as the way she held herself was quite intimidating but he would not let that get to him. 

“Your Majesty… and beautiful maidens,” Gerard announced, stepping forward and taking a bow. Every pair of eyes was suddenly on him and he enjoyed it, especially when the King’s gaze stayed on him for a few seconds too long. The lady, who he assumed was Lisa, slapped the king so his attention was on her and not this… boy. The other women in the room seemed satisfied with the Jester, some even sending him flirtatious glances or blowing him kisses while they giggled under their breath with flushed cheeks.

He smirked, shaking his head at them and let his hands hide behind his back. “Say, you look rather dashing tonight.” He drawled as he strode over to a lady with rather short hair and too much powder on her nose. He brought his hand forward as a way of silently asking her to take his own before they both walked from the dining table. She was a giggling mess, adorned in her pink gown with bows of silky ribbon cascading onto the floor. Gerard thought it was quite hideous but kept it in his thoughts as she let him lean in and pecked her cheek. 

“What is the name to this gracious Queen?” 

“Oh, I am no Queen, just the royal Duchess of Cambridge. Arielle, if you please.” Her strong European accent flowed like a river off of her tongue as her eyelashes fluttered like that of a butterfly. 

“That is not the truth, don’t you dare tell me it is!” he gasped, carrying on his façade for the tough crowd. He wasn’t doing what he normally did but he needed to find a way to get King Iero’s attention off of the Duchess that was stuck to his side like the lip paint she had smeared onto her ghastly thin lips. Then Gerard got the idea. 

“Your Majesty, it would seem that I need an extra hand on my stage in order to perform tonight. Silly, I forgot my assistant.” The women laughed but it was easy to tell that it was put on when His Majesty agreed, walking to him with all of them giggling behind him. Well, everyone except for Duchess Lisa who had a scowl that seemed stuck to her face like glue. 

Gerard smirked, winking at the women before turning back to the girl and gripping the material on her dress, “it seems that I have lost my juggling pins and I need you, King Iero, to get them for me. They are right under Duchess Arielle’s dress.” 

There were gasps around the room but the boy ignored it, feeling jittery on the inside when he heard the ‘may I’ and the ‘you may’ before a slight moan and then the smash of a glass when Duchess Lisa stormed out of the room. Arielle looked close to fainting while the King looked… he looked absolutely full of rage. He got on to his feet, grabbing Gerard’s arm with all his anger removed from his features (but evident in his eyes) before excusing himself from the room. He dragged Gerard all the way to the East Wing and up the stairs as he ignored Gerard’s whimpers and winces of pain. 

King Iero came to a stop, Gerard’s eyes widened in fear when he was pushed into the room right opposite his own. It was the torture chamber that Lindsey had informed him of. No, no, no. This could not be happening! It was, though, and there was no way out of it. Tonight Gerard was going to die.

He squirmed back, looking around to take in his surroundings but frowned at the fact that it was too dark. He could hear the door being locked, the bells on his hat, the echo of footsteps then the hissing sound of a match against a solid surface. There was a dim light, one from a candle that flickered before coming to a still. Shadows could be seen on the walls and a figure. It was the King. He lit another candle, and another, and another, making the room clearer for them both. Gerard shivered with fear as he saw the bed, the whips on the walls, shackles and chains and a table. There were ropes and pieces of material and leather strips. 

“You caused a big scene back there.” The voice was stern and made Gerard whimper, suddenly feeling warmth pooling in around him. His eyes dragged over the area of the room, landing on the figure that was leaned up against the table. It was King Iero, of course, just without his large gown and crown. He was staring at Gerard intensely before straightening himself out and moving over to him. Gerard tried moving back but was stopped in his attempt when the man kneeled down and gripped onto his jaw hard, forcing him to look into the dark hazel orbs, shadows cast over them. 

“Pathetic.” He murmured, before letting go of the boy and walking to the bed, adjusting something when he heard the boy whisper out: “Please don’t kill me.” 

“Oh, Baby boy, I am not going to take your life away.” King Iero chuckled, walking back to Gerard and dragging him to the bed. “Oh no, I have seen your glances every so often and I know what you want… don’t you want to tell me what you want, baby boy?” 

The King grabbed his trembling hand and moved it to his crotch, Gerard gasping as he realized what the King wanted and God did he want it too. He whined out, “p-please, your majesty, take me as your own. I want you to take me.” It was barely a whisper but it was all that was need before he ripped off Gerard’s hat and outfit, shackling the boy’s hands to the bed posts. Gerard was completely naked, vulnerable and whimpering in question. He did not know why he was cuffed and did not dare inquire out of fear.

King Iero groaned at the sight, watching the pale beauty squirm, absolutely hopeless and left to submit. He lifted his hand to the boy, fingertips trailing over his chest which caused goose-bumps to rise on the surface, a whimper of need falling from his lips. The King smirked, letting his hand run lower. He watched in awe as the boy’s stomach dipped slightly, ribs protruding and hips bucking. He couldn’t allow that, the boy had defied him, caused Duchess Lisa who would be able to allow him enough wages and produce for his own kingdom. 

“No,” he replied, removing his hand and turning to the candle lit table that held all the equipment. Gerard whimpered, feeling a stab to the chest from the denial while tears started to coat his eyes. He didn’t want to be denied.

“Your majesty, I beg of you, please do something.” His voice was almost a mere whisper in the distance full of want even if it trembled slightly. 

Feeling the sudden rage of this boy trying to tell him what to do, and begging yet again after he had said no, the King growled, moving over to the bed and turning the peasant onto his stomach so that his raised hand could land with a loud ‘SMACK’ to the pale globe. Gerard yelped from the sudden feeling, grabbing onto the chains from his hand and biting down on his lip when he felt another blow to his ass.

“How dare you tell me what to do? I am your King and you will do as I say!” The king shouted, spanking the boy hard twice more before he turned him onto his back again. 

He felt his chest twist in pain slightly when he saw a few stray tears running down the boys face, feeling the urge to lean forward and kiss them away – to apologise – but he forbade himself to do such a thing, rather turning his attention to the erection that was an angry red and leaking on his stomach. 

King Iero smirked, grabbing his cock in a loose grip and stroking up and down. The boy twitched in his grip, whining out in need from the small ghost of warmth on his cock, but he daren’t speak if it meant that his majesty was going to punish him so he attempted to embrace the treatment he was receiving. The king was pleased with this but needed to make sure that his puppy was gong to be obedient, let go of the boy and turning to his table. He was quite excited with the turn in events, not really being interested in any of the females that were throwing themselves at him for the amount of gold and land he ruled. It was terribly childish of them and showed only how desperate a lady can be. This is why King Iero generally laid with men, they weren’t whiney or clingy after fornication and they made the entire time of their bodies rubbing against each other worth it. 

When his Majesty return to the jester, he held a thick, leather collar, an object he liked to call a flogger but was really just a leather whip (which he would only use if the peasant misbehaved) and his favourite – don’t bother asking as it is a surprise. He laid the ornaments down beside the boy along with a bottle of oil to make everything a lot lest painful for the peasant. As much as the King was rough and merciless, he still cared about his partner receiving pleasure. That is why he came up with a system where they would say a word that would have them stop immediately. 

King Iero looked down at the boy, climbing onto the bed and straddling his bare hips as his forest like eyes bore into Gerard’s hazel ones, dark with lust. He leaned down, lips brushing over his neck and smiling when he felt the peasant shiver. He pressed his lips to the skin, his hands sliding to the boys burning skin, brushing over it as he whispered, “Baby boy, if this gets too overwhelming and you want to end this, I want you to say a special word that will let me know that you’re not getting any pleasure.” 

Gerard was surprised by the softness and care in the kings but not understanding what he meant by this. Why would Gerard want to stop? “I don’t understand, your Majesty?” the king smiled letting his hand brush through the boys jet black hair, marveling at the beauty he was, “What I mean is that I will hurt you, and if you don’t say your special word, I will not stop even if you are bleeding and crying.” 

Gerard did not respond. He had never had this happen before and it was quite absurd, really, but it was just like when the king was punishing him, it hurt but he enjoyed it. Was he willing to let the kind go that far? He had wanted to be intimate with the powerful man for what seemed to be an eternity and the man seemed to know exactly what he was doing, so why should he object? He was brought out of his thoughts when the king had cupped his face gently to pressed a lingering kiss to his chapped lips that made him moan for yet another because it just felt perfect, so much better than the other men and women that he would lay with. 

“May my word be dove, your Majesty?” Gerard whispered out, eyes closed as he tried to take the moment in as there may not be another. “Of course,” was the answer he received before the body heat had left and so had the weight on his lap but Gerard had no time to think of that as the King resumed his demeanor and lifted Gerard by his hair to strap the leather collar around his neck: a way to say that he is now his own property, his own pet, his own puppy. And god, did he love having that title. It made him feel more powerful than his title of being king. But don’t mention this to all the ladies that are residing in their own quarters in his castle while he is about to brutally fuck his peasant that is chained to the bed.

Gerard whimpered, only craving the king hands on his skin yet again, craving any sort of contact with him. He knew he could not beg for anything though as it would only land him with absolutely nothing but torture. At least God was in his favour today because he felt his legs get hitched up onto King Iero’s shoulders, who had somehow moved there without Gerard noticing. He was still fully clothed but Gerard couldn’t really care when he felt the man rub two fingers over his hole, soothing him and making him let out soft breaths in need of more. He rolled his hips down, eyes fluttering shut as he felt King Iero’s finger catch on his rim. 

“You like this, hm, baby boy? Are you enjoying this?” the king asked, free hand rubbing on the outside of Gerard’s thigh before moving to his hips and pinning him down harshly. “Y-yes, your Majesty,” he breathed out, whining out when he felt the two fingers slipping into him and stretching him in an uncomfortable manner but it was not painful as the king had applied a generous amount of oil onto them beforehand. The wiggled his fingers before pulling them out slightly and back in making Gerard let out a moan when they crooked up and hit his spot. His eyes widened when King Iero bit onto his leg and sucked hard, keeping his fingers pressed onto his prostate.

“Ahh, oh- oh my…” he released a moan, hands thrashing around on the shackles when the king started rubbing his fingers in a circular movement continuously. It was probably the most euphoric feeling Gerard had ever felt in his, shocks running through his body at each movement of the kings fingers, stomach dipping in as he took shaky breaths only to release whimpers, whines and moan. His whole body went into some sort of spasm, as layers of condensation broke through onto his skin making his majesty groan and move his hips forward without mean to, his erection needing some sort of friction.

King Iero moved his hand from Gerard’s hip to his leaking cock, almost moaning at the beauty of it all. The boy had a puddle of cum leaking onto his stomach, still dripping out. He moved his hand up and down the thick and hot erection, spreading all the cum and moving his pace just a little faster as the boy let out a wanton moan, almost as if to beg the man to let him feel the bliss he was craving. 

“Mmm, come on baby boy, cum for your majesty. Let it all out for your king.” King Iero groaned, speeding up his pace on Gerard’s cock and rubbing harder on his prostate. He bit down on his lower thigh as the boy’s body started thrashing around and his legs tried to grip onto something when he felt a warm feeling building up in his stomach, his hole clenching down on the kings fingers, bucking his hips up. 

“Oh my g – nggg, ahh. Fu-u-ahh,” the boy cried out as he exploded onto the king’s hand and stomach, breathing harshly and twitching with every bit of cum that shot out. It seemed like he went on for ages, eyes scrunching with each moan while his mouth was shaped in a perfect ‘o’.

King Iero carried on moving his fingers on the spent out boy’s prostate, taking n every move the boy made while his other hand wiped up the boys cum and positioned his hand in front of his mouth. “You are going to eat up your cum for me, baby boy,” he said, smirking when the boy whined and opened his mouth, doing whatever the king asked of him. By the time King Iero had his fingers in the boy’s mouth, he had tears starting to slip down his cheeks from the constant rubbing on his prostate.

“S-stop. Please your majesty, it hurts.” Gerard whined out, his body convulsing as a spark ran through him and the tears fell faster. The King did as told though, surprising Gerard especially when the boy was unshackled. He stayed put in his place, not sure as to what was going on. He didn’t question anything though, still breathing too hard to even realize what was still to come. That is until the king returned with two leather straps and completely bare. The jester couldn’t help but stare at the man in awe where he lay, though gulping harshly when he saw how large he was and that he still had not released himself. 

“Don’t think this is the end, you little slut. You think this is over?” he seemed quite angry, Gerard had thought when the king said this, though not needing anything else to prove this when the king grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up so he was kneeling on the bed. The king took one of the leather straps and tied it onto the collar before forcing Gerard to turn around with his arms behind his back. “You think you can just tell me what to do? Do you not remember me telling you that I am the king and that I give the orders!” just by the harsh tone of the king, the peasant was n tears again, pleading for his forgiveness. 

The king shoved Gerard to the side so that he could lie down before making the boy straddle his waist. The king almost lost his dominant demeanor in turn to stare at the pale beauty in awe, almost seemingly falling for the man as he saw how the candles reflect on his skin, his tears falling down his flushed face and the way the shadows danced on his perfect features. He was so close to wanting to marry this boy instead of a woman, though he knew that was impossible – they’d be hanged no matter if they were royalty or not. He did not let this make him soften the mood, rather concentrating on his anger towards the peasant and letting his hand land down on his plump ass. “You do not defy me or my orders upon you.”

Gerard nodded, head hung low as he bit down on his lip to hide a sob of how humiliated he felt. How could have not thought of the kings orders? He deserved to be punished and he knew that but he would not speak. Not if he were to beg for punishment because even that may anger the king more.

“Good,” the king whispered before grabbing his oil and lathering it on his cock, sighing out in relief at the contact yet not indulging in it as he was yet to find his release in Gerard. He removed his hand from himself to place one on the peasant’s hips and the other on his erection so he could line up with his hole. The boy slid down on it easily, whimpering when the king thrust up and moan at the tight, warmth of him and bottoming out. It was so hard to keep still and wait for the boy to adjust to his awfully large size especially with how his hole was clenching around him from the oversensitivity. “Mmm, you’re so tight around me, baby boy,” he said through gritted teeth, grabbing the leather strap that dangled from the collar and lifting his legs so they could bend behind Gerard. The boy gasped at how this movement had the king moving deeper into him and rubbing his prostate, sending him flying forward so his head laid on the king’s shoulder. King Iero took this as a sign to start thrust into the boy, gaining a whimper from him and a groan from the king.

It was hard for Gerard to believe that his was starting to get hard yet again and quickly at that. He was sure that the king had some sort of magic powers that he had cast on the boy as he kept thrusting in and out, whining and moaning as the mans calloused hands moved all over his body and gripping onto his flesh hard enough to leave bruises such as the ones probably bitten onto his neck. The king groaned out, as he kept sucking onto the thin, pale flesh of the boy’s neck before pulling away and lifting the boy so that he was in a sitting position.

“I want you to ride me,” the king growled, hands moving to his hips so he could help the boy moves his hips up and down, eyes rolling to the back of his head and the feeling of utter bliss as he watched how Gerard moved perfectly on top of him, whimpering and crying out as King Iero would roll his own hips at times to move deeper in and knock his prostate constantly. “That’s it, baby,” he said, licking his lips and tasted the salty liquid from his upper lip, shoving the boy onto his cock harder and hearing him moan out. “You’re so good baby, doing so well.”

Gerard whined, feeling the heat rush into the pit of his stomach for the second time that night he had spent with the king, never having anybody else make him feels so good even once. He couldn’t take how wonderful the feeling was when the king had gripped onto the collars strap again, groaning out in his own pleasure as he whispered, “you’re mine, only mine. Nobody else can ever have you in this way unless it’s me.”

He wanted to cry out in pure joy at those words because he had always wanted the king to want him as his own, to love him, though instead, he cried out in pleasure, a rush of warmth flowing over him as he released himself without his erection being touched, crying out while his body trembled and lost all sense of strength in holding himself up.

King Iero groaned out at how fast the peasant had climaxed yet again, “Oh, god, you beautiful creature.” This all only sent the king closer to his own release as the heat pooled in his lower stomach, brutally thrusting into the boy who was too tired to do anything else but let the tears fall from his eyes at how tired, spent but joyful he felt, quiet noises leaving his throat as the kings thrust got sloppier, groaning as he released his hot cum inside of the boy, pressing further in as his cock twitched.

“Keep clenching your hole, baby, I don’t want you leaking any of my cum out of your pretty little arse.” The king whispered once he was finished, waiting for Gerard to nod in agreement before slipping out and laying Gerard on his stomach, he then grabbed his favourite toy that he had gotten a servant to make. It was somewhat of a plug that he had thought of to keep his release in. the one that he had grabbed and quickly poured the body oil onto was quite thick in size and shaped like a tear drop. He kneeled behind the peasant, smiling to himself when he saw that he had obeyed. “Okay,” he whispered to the boy, pressing two of his own fingers to his ring of pink muscle in order to keep his cum in while he explained to the peasant what he was going to do. “I want you to keep this inside you until I lay with you again. It will keep my memory with you.” 

Gerard could only let out a noise of approval before the king slid it into the boy, hearing how his breath hitched and his hands turned to fists at the strange feeling of heaviness inside him. Once this was done, King Iero removed the leather from his wrists then turned him over so that he collar could be removed. Then, the unexpected happened: the king lay down on the bed, wrapping Gerard in an embrace, letting his hand caress the boy’s side and pecking his forehead. 

“What is your name, jester? If it makes you feel better, my name is Franklin though I prefer Frank.” The king, Frank, had said. 

Gerard was surprised, his heart pounding erratically in his chest though decided he could use his cockiness now since the man was no longer in power and rather using this as a way to say they were in an equal space now. “People call me Gerard but, I prefer ‘baby’ if it comes from you.” Gerard smiled innocently lifting his head slightly when seeing Frank smirking, pinching his arse softly before rubbing the place softly when the boy squirmed slightly. He leaned in, kissing the boy on the lips, letting out an ‘mpph’ sound when the peasant leaned forward and kissed him back. It was soft and full of passion and a little something more that the king could not pin down but he did pin the boy down who was now giggling, looking at the king with so much adoration as the man rubbed at his red wrists, placing kisses to them. 

“I’m sorry if I cause you any pain.” Frank whispered but just as Gerard was about to respond, there was a call for the king by none other than Duchess Lisa.  
“King Iero! Are you here?” she had called into the corridor, causing the man to jump up and throw Gerard’s clothes at him while he got into his own clothing. Gerard frowned when the man turned cold and told the boy to dress himself. He felt tears start to form behind his eyes for the millionth time that night though this was out of pain that he felt deep within himself, getting up while struggling to not release the moan from the way the object moved in him when he changed. Frank was already in his clothing, removing all kinds of information that would show what they have just done when the Duchess called out yet again. 

“Franklin, I swear if you do not answer me now –” Frank opened the door just as Gerard put his jingly hat on his head, the man in question speaking up to the woman that called for him. 

“Duchess Lisa, I am so glad you have found me.” He turned to Gerard, grabbing his wrist and throwing him out the room, looking at his neck to make sure none of the marks could be seen, which they weren’t. The jester had tears streaming down his face, head held low at the way he was being treated at that moment. He knew he shouldn’t have expected any less, he was a peasant that worked as a jester when he and Lindsey were in desperate need to eat. He didn’t deserve anything but to be left to the dungeon. Although, that may have been his best option if he thought of it now, that way he had proper shelter and got fed more than he would on the streets. 

“Franklin, why is this wretched jester with you?” she sneered, attaching herself to the king’s arm and bringing his head around so that they could kiss. It was quite disturbing to see how erotic it was with the others tongue slipping into the kings mouth with no sort of respect as, not only Gerard but one of the guards stood watch. It hurt to see the events unfolding especially since the woman had also referred to him but his own name

When the couple had pulled apart, Frank did not look taken aback or surprised but anything, rather keeping his hand on her waist. “Again, might I ask why he is here, Franklin?” 

“I was punishing him for what he had done. Oh, how disastrous it was to even think of his motive, though I sorted it all out and he won’t do such a thing again.” Frank lied, turning to glare at Gerard but turned to the Duchess before his eyes could linger. Gerard watched as the man he had fallen for within the night had held the woman, turning the guard to say what could only break the boy further apart.

“Robert! Tell all the servants and the kitchen staff that I have found me suitor, all other Duchesses and Princesses are to leave their quarters by morn’ and then in the late evening, when the sun is about to leave into the ground shall we wed. Invite the entire kingdom and prepare several courses. Duchess Lisa will be my wife and crowned Queen of Belleville by the next full moon.” Frank ordered, leaving the guard gaping, no doubt just as shocked as the jester as he too did not understand why he had chosen her. He did not question his orders though, nodding his head and ready to turn away but not before he asked of Gerard.

“Your Majesty, what about the Jester? Is he excused from his duties and shall retire to his quarters or shall I –?”

Just as the king was about to respond and dismiss the guard, Gerard interrupted, deciding his own fate out of heartbreak. “The king was about to have me sent to the dungeons for further punishment of my behavior. He said that I am not to be fed and that I will be hanged as I have committed a grave sin. Aye, I had forced myself onto the king and kissed him in our time.” The king held back a gasp at what the man he had just laid with was basically attempting to kill himself and now that the Duchess and soon to be queen has heard of what he said, there could be no turning back for him. The Duchess and guard gasped in disgust, turning to the king as if to ask if it were the truth while he looked at Gerard with pleading eyes, not knowing his intentions. When they boy glared at him with tear-filled eyes, he could only look to the floor. 

“It’s true. Send him to the dungeon and he will be hung in two days time. Do not bother him from there on.” And then the guard hauled Gerard by the hair and down to the dungeons where another man was probably dead, just in a different cell. “You are a disgrace to this kingdom and to God. You will burn in hell for your actions.” The guard threw him in, kicking him in his gut before locking up the dark cell and ascending the stairs, leaving him to weep.

-

“Gerard, Gerard, please open your eyes.” Lindsey begged in a whisper, kneeling behind the bars as the boy groaned out in pain, his head pounding from crying while the rest of his body ached. The object that the king had put in him was still sitting heavy in his arse and pressing to his spot but it was more of a dull ache to think of. He struggled up onto his arms, leaning onto the wall as he started to cry again. Lindsey frowned at what she was seeing, despising the way she felt pain in her chest at the side. She really did care for him and that was why she had snuck down there, wanting to warn him of how the castle is in an uproar. Not only about the wedding but of what Gerard had done. She did not believe a word they had said because she knew Gerard, and as cocky as he was, he would not just do such a thing that would expose his difference.

“What happened? The soon-to-be Queen is going on and on about what happened and that you are to be hung tomorrow. Jamia and I don’t believe it though.” She whispered, putting her hands through the bars to touch her friend but he flinched away, letting out a sob.

“I fell in love with him.” He whispered out as the pain flooded through him again. “He lay with me last night, said that I was his. Duchess Lisa came looking for him and then he broke my heart, ordering to be wed with her. I could not live with myself if I knew he had committed such a sin with me, so I decided this to be my fate. What only puts me in more pain is that I am still waiting for him to come back.” And then the tears poured and Lindsey could not watch anymore, knowing that once his mind was made up, he would not change that. That had angered her so much that she left running to where the king was being prepared.

-

King Iero was sat in his quarters, head in his hands while he realized just how incompetent he is, for doing such a thing. He did not want to wed the Duchess – he wanted to see Gerard, the boy who fit in his arms perfectly. Though he couldn’t do anything but do as he had said. Not that he had ordered for his hanging but he did order the marriage. 

Oh, Gerard, the beau he was.

He could not thing of that though. He was in a dungeon, starving himself while he was left to his death – his own decided fate and he would not go against Gerard’s wishes. In fact, Frank was just about ready to admit his own sins.

“- but I need to speak with the king. This is an urgency that must be dealt with.”

“He is not to be seen until the marriage.”

Frank lifted his head, frowning when he heard voices outside of his quarters. It seemed that there was a servant fighting with the guard that was assigned to stand at his door. He didn’t understand why somebody needed to see him and why it was so urgent. He was not in the mood to hear what they had to tell him. They would probably speak of how much of a hero he was to have gotten away fro the ‘diseased’ jester but he was just as diseased. Eventually he had grown tired of the voices, walking to the door to see Lindsey Ballato at his door. He knew her as the servant that recommended the jester. 

“What is it you demand, miss Ballato?” he boomed in a tone that showed his authority. She glared at him yet spoke calmly. “I wish to speak about a problem concerning the marriage.” She turned to the guard then to Frank and gritted through her teeth, “privately.” 

Frank only sighed, hoping it was not about the dreaded marriage but allowed her in. Once the door was closed, Lindsey slapped the man across his face, seething out, “you disgusting pig! You deserve to be put out for the crows to pick at your brain, or lack thereof. Why did you hurt him? He did not deserve that.”

“How dare I? No, Ballato, how dare you? I am your king.” Frank growled as he grabbed the girl’s wrists and shoved her away though felt a pang through his chest at her next words, “I bet that’s what you told Gerard when you laid with him. Tell me how it felt to watch him order his own hanging because you…. You are not my king, and I will not serve you if my best friend is going to die because he loves you too much.”

Frank stepped back as though he had just been punched in the gut, falling onto bed and feeling tears behind his eyes. He was the one that was supposed to be hanged. Not Gerard. He was just a boy that had been taken advantage of by the king; the man he was in love with. But that was quite impossible. Love was not real. But why did he feel so much pain when he thought of the boy dying? Why did it feel like he was dying?

“Oh my, you love him too, don’t you?” Lindsey whispered, everything making sense. King Iero did not respond though, too caught up in his realization to know what else to say. Thank goodness Lindsey was quick at thinking and spoke up. “You have to get him out. You have to leave; if you don’t want to marry the Duchess or for him to be hanged, you have to leave the kingdom. Don’t you have a secret cabin you can hide out in with enough to hunt animals or grow vegetables? Gerard is a wonderful cook and can make lovely meals for you. If you need, Jamia and myself can bring food for you each full moon and –”

Frank didn’t stay any longer, rushing out of the room and down to the dungeons where he found Gerard all on his own and a crying mess. He unlocked the bars, and pulled him out, telling him to stay quiet as they snuck through the castle and to the stables where he grabbed his horse, Raymond, and lifting Gerard onto the horses back before climbing on behind him and ordering the horse to run forth.

By the time the three were in the forest and at a cabin that Frank had found when he was younger, not ever able to be found unless you knew which stones to move in the hidden wall, opening up to the large opening where the little place was. Frank made sure that nobody had seen, letting Raymond and Gerard through so they could all be in safety’s arms. The stones fell closed behind them and they moved on forth. Frank kept Ray in the side stable while he walked Gerard into the cabin which smelled strongly of wood and dust. 

“Why are we here, your majesty? I thought you were to be wed today and that I was to be hanged tomorrow?” Gerard asked refusing to look at the man he was in love with for his own sake, sitting on a wooden chair that was next to a little dinning table, letting out a moan as the plug moved inside him. Frank sighed, trying hard not to smile when he heard the noise leaving Gerard’s mouth, “I couldn’t. I…” he trailed off, throwing his hands in the air before moving forward and pressing his lips to Gerard’s, the boy making a soft noise before kissing back, their lips moving in perfection and speaking words that could never be spoken. 

They kissed in passion, Frank picking Gerard up before moving to the bedroom, laying him on the bed softly and stripping off their clothes, kissing as much as they could, not wanting to part each time they did. Their arms wrapped around each other, begging for more as they rubbed against each other, wanton moans and whimpers of need leaving their mouths. Nothing was said as Frank removed the plug and pushed into Gerard, their movements slow and in complete sync, tears falling from both of their eyes as the complete love filled their beings, making them one. When they climaxed, they seemed to hold on forever, not wanting to stop the moment or part. 

“I love you, Gerard. I couldn’t ever imagine you dying or I would die of my own heartbreaking.” Frank cried, his heart bursting at the seams when Gerard smiled at him, kissing him as he whispered his own ‘I love you’.

And they loved each other and stayed with each other, no longer having titles of royalty or scum, but titles of being each others.


End file.
